


Larut

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, Gen, Warm
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Gray pulang ke penginapan kelewat larut.





	Larut

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Selamat malam!” sapa Doug saat pintu penginapan terbuka. Dilihatnya Gray masuk dengan wajah kusut. “Oh, halo, Gray! Baru selesai bekerja?”

Gray mengangguk pelan.

Bermaksud memperpanjang obrolan, Doug melirik jam lalu berkata, “Selarut ini? Bukankah biasanya kau pulang sore lalu pergi ke perpustakaan?”

“Banyak pesanan untuk besok,” jawab Gray sambil menghampiri bar. Doug mendekat. “Kakek sedang sakit jadi aku yang mengurus semuanya.”

Doug tersenyum simpatik. “Kalau begitu, sebagai bentuk penghargaan atas kerja kerasmu, aku akan berikan bonus satu porsi makan malam gratis!”

Gray terkesiap. “T-tidak usah, D-Doug ....”

“Aku memaksa,” senyum Doug. Ditinjaunya sekilas daftar menu. “Bagaimana kalau sup jagung?”

Gray mengangguk kecil. “B-boleh ....”

“Segera datang!”


End file.
